


Impromptu Date Night

by periwren



Series: Sanders sides watch movies [6]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Date Night, Scary Movies, THAT movie again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwren/pseuds/periwren
Summary: This takes place immediately after part two/Always make the audience suffer as much as possible in the Sander sides watch movies series.Remus goes to check on his screaming and crying brother and Janus wonders what's going on.
Series: Sanders sides watch movies [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/772071
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Impromptu Date Night

Deceit looked up from his phone as the Duke came back into the room.

“Well?” asked Deceit.

“Hmm?” replied Remus twisting his head to the side looking at his fellow dark side cheerfully.

Deceit waited but Remus just kept looking at him uncomprehendingly. Janus sighed.

“Well – is your _brother_ alright?” he asked putting emphasis on the word “brother” to try and remind Remus that he actually left to do something important, “Um not that I care or anything.”

“Oh. Yeah. I think. Maybe. I dunno.” Remus flopped back down onto the bed next to Janus and resumed scratching his fingers on a kid’s toy etch-a- sketch. Janus took a deep breath before setting down his phone and turning to the other.

“ _Remus_.” he said firmly making sure he had Remus’s attention, “We heard Roman screaming and crying – you left to go and see if he was alright. What happened?”

“Oh, well I left and was going to see if he was alright but as I was going to find him, I started to wonder what the wall would taste like. So, I stopped to give it a thorough licking –” Remus licked his lips, smiling as if he was remembering a pleasant meal “- by the time I was through and found Roman the others were already with him, comforting him and saying they would look after him and give him soup and… well he didn’t need me.” Remus sounded a bit sad.

Deceit knew that deep down Remus did like his brother but his weird personality and the fact that he was what Roman called “a Dark Side” had caused the twins to drift apart. Roman hardly acknowledged that he even had a brother now.

“Oh… well, if the others are there, I’m sure he’ll be alright – I sure Patton will fix everything like usual.” said Janus trying to sound cheerful “Maybe…you could check on him later?”

Remus nodded grabbing his toy again, his brief moment of emotion for his brother forgotten or forcefully repressed – Janus wasn’t sure which.

“Hmm I’m not at all curious as to what happened to cause such a fuss though,” muttered Janus mostly to himself.

“Oh – well he probably got scared by the movie.”

“What movie?”

“Well I saw them outside the media room. And tonight was the night he was having that bet with Logic.”

Deceit shook his head confused, “What bet? What movie?”

“Roman wrote in his secret diary that he had made a bet with Logic that he could outlast Pocket Protector in a horror themed movie marathon.” remarked Remus casually.

Deceit rolled his eyes. Of course Roman kept a diary and of course Remus would go and read it. Well at least that solved the mystery of what happened to Roman, not that Deceit was concerned or anything.

Some time passed and Deceit nearly dropped his phone as the Duke suddenly jumped up, grabbing his arm, “Let’s go!”

“Where?”

“To the media room.”

“Wha-why?”

“Date night.”

“ _What_ night?”

“You and me Deceit, lets have a date night right now.”

Remus didn’t really wait for an answer as he pulled Janus to his feet. Janus somewhat used to the Duke’s impulsive behaviour, found it was usually easier to just go alone with whatever random thing Remus came up with (as long as it wasn’t going to cause him physical harm – actually those kinds of ideas came up a lot) and besides he was quite curious to see what sort of movie the others had been watching to cause Roman to start screaming like that.

_**Later** _

“Wow this is a masterpiece.” Exclaimed Remus just audible over the women’s screams.

Janus shifted uncomfortably in his seat; this was certainly something alright, but masterpiece wouldn’t be how he would have described it.

“Logan must have selected this – this isn’t even a horror movie, it’s a documentary.” said Deceit.

“Probably. But isn’t it great! Look at the blood and how the skin _stretches.”_ replied the Duke as the screaming intensified.

Deceit looked away from the screen. Remus noticed.

“You okay slimy boi? Don’t you like Date Night?” Remus reached over and gently stroked the human side of Janus’s face, “You look a bit pale.”

Janus smiled at the concern in the other’s voice, “Well it’s just a very -intense- movie for date night but it’s not like I hate the company.”

“Am I the only thing that’s keeping you from running from the room screaming?”

“Pfft _please_ give me a bit more credit than your brother.”

“Ha – I know. He’s such a baby, he even cried during Bambi!”

“… because who in their right mind could even think of crying during Bambi?”

Remus missed the sarcasm.

The screams died out suddenly to be replaced by loud crying baby being help up by doctors.

Janus smiled at the cute little bub, “You know this movie isn’t all that bad.”

“Hmm… Imagine if the doctor dropped that baby right now.”

“Hmm… how about I don’t?”


End file.
